villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zane Willis
Zane Willis is an antagonist on K.C Undercover. He appears in "Double Crossed - Parts 1, 2, 3", "Trust No One", and "Family Feud". He attempts to take down the Organization and the Cooper family. He also works for the group called "The Other Side". He is portrayed by François Chau. History Twenty years ago, Craig and Zane were partners with the Organization. Soon enough, they were partnered up with Kira King (now Kira Cooper). Them both fall in love. Kira chose Craig and them both get married, which Craig chose Zane to be the best man in their wedding. However, a dark side was revealed to him and was recruited to be an evil spy by The Other Side. When the Organization found out about Zane being evil, so they assigned Craig to eliminate Zane. As Zane was about to eliminate Craig, he switched to the good side and soon disappeared without any trace. In the present day, flowers were sent to Craig and Kira in honor of their 20th wedding anniversary. But, the note said that Zane is after them, the family, and the Organization. Personality He is evil and very intelligent, but appears to have a soft spot for his son. Physical Appearance He has gray hair and blue eyes. Always wear black exception of the special episodes. Appearances Zane appeared in Double Crossed - Parts 1-3, Trust No One, and Family Feud. Double Crossed - Part 1 Zane sends flowers to Kira and Craig in honor of their wedding anniversary. However, it's a warning that he's coming after them. Double Crossed - Part 2 Zane sends his son, Brett, to capture K.C. Zane introduced himself to K.C and tells her that he's going destroy her family with the K.C clone, named Bernice. Double Crossed - Part 3 Zane checks up on K.C constantly. He disguises himself as tech support and ties up Ernie and Judy. He still has a grudge on Craig. Trust No One Zane appears once more as he spends time in the Organization's prison cells. So, K.C asks him who is the mole exposing important information about the Organization. With a code being blurted out, Zane escapes from prison and becomes an outcast Family Feud* After Richard Martin's capture, the Other Side calls him while he camps out. It is believed that Victor calls Zane and tells him that he is now the new leader of the Other Side Family Brett Willis Brett is his son. He seems to have a pretty good relationship with him. At the end of Double Crossed - Part 1, Brett is seen saying "the plan is working", revealing he is his son. During the promo of Double Crossed - Part 2, he is seen revealing to K.C that he is his son. He captures K.C in a car ride during a date, and afterwards, a double version of K.C is revealed, yet to be part of his plan. Category:Spy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Old Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male